¿ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO EN LA MAÑANA? (songfic)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Songfic de una canción de Amy Winehouse


**¿ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí? No podría contestarlo con certeza.

Habíamos quedado en salir, cenamos, bailamos…  
Una palabra al oído, su mano en la mía, un beso, otro más…  
Simplemente me dejé conducir hacia la red a la que me llevaba, pero, aunque tenía miedo, gran parte de mí deseaba enormemente enredarse en aquella red.

No sé donde estamos, no me fijé en las calles, no me dí cuenta del nombre del lugar… No fui yo quien llevó la batuta.  
Simplemente me dejé llevar, me abandoné en calidad de presa y permití que me cazaran.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, avancé unos pasos al interior de la habitación en penumbras. Un bonito lugar, no puedo negar que tiene un estilo y un gusto únicos.

Escuché el sonido de sus pasos acercándose a mí, sus manos posándose en mi espalda.  
Su perfume me envolvió por completo y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos sintiéndome totalmente a merced de su maravillosa seducción.

Cuando me colocó de frente a sí, sus ojos ¡esos ojos! Se posaron candentemente en los míos y si aún quedaba alguna duda, en ese preciso instante supe que no tenía ni la más mínima escapatoria.

Las manos se movieron solas, una chaqueta cayó por el piso y con la misma rapidez fue seguida de una corbata.  
Un vestido azul de cóctel rodó hasta unos zapatos de tacón plateados.  
Sus labios candentes recorrieron mi cuello y mi pecho de una manera hipnótica, hechizante ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? ¿Cuál era el embrujo que lograba echar sobre mí hasta dejarme absolutamente sin voluntad?

Nos miramos nuevamente y de pronto algo se movió dentro de mí.  
Confianza, seguridad, el sentimiento que aquella maravillosa mirada que me transmitía era de pertenencia mutua absoluta.  
Sí, así era. Al menos en ese momento éramos el uno para el otro.  
Al menos esa noche nos pertenecimos mutuamente, nos sonreímos suavemente antes de que su mano en la mía me guiara hacia el lecho que ansioso nos esperaba.

TONIGHT YOURE MINE COMPLETELY  
YOU GIVE YOUR LOVE SO SWEETLY  
TONIGHT THE LIGHT OF LOVE IS IN YOUR EYES  
WILL YOU LOVE ME TOMORROW?

ESTA NOCHE ERES COMPLETAMENTE MIO  
TU ME DAS AMOR TAN DULCEMENTE  
ESTA NOCHE, LA LUZ DE LA AMOR ESTÁ EN TUS OJOS  
¿ME AMARÁS MAÑANA?

Mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo entero haciéndome estremecer; mientras sus besos me llevaban a conocer el cielo en cada roce de sus labios por cada palmo de mi piel… Mi mente loca deseaba que la noche no terminara jamás, que termináramos fundidos ambos como en un sueño imposible, juntos de esta manera, siendo uno solo en el sublime acto carnal, para toda la eternidad.  
No terminar nunca con el placer y la entrega.  
Que fuera así eternamente, si era la única manera en que podría tener sus caricias, si era la única manera en que podría sentir que yo le pertenecía y que me pertenecía a su vez.  
Si esa era la única forma de sentir esto que me reventaba el pecho y me hacía desear gritar su nombre en cada vaivén…  
Mientras sus ojos se posaban en los míos siendo un par de brasas en las que bailaban en apretada orgía la magia, la ternura, el deseo, la lujuria y algo que me era indefinible pero que solo a mi se me pudo haber ocurrido que talvez… solo talvez pudiera haber sido amor… pensaba una y otra vez que no terminara ¡Dios! Que no terminara jamás.

IS THIS A LASTING TREASURE  
OR JUST A MOMENTS PLEASURE?  
CAN I BELIEVE THE MAGIC OF YOUR SIGHS?  
WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?

¿ES ESTo UN TESORO DURADERO?  
¿O ES SOLO EL PLACER DEL MOMENTO?  
PUEDO CREER EN LA MAGIA DE TUS MIRADAS?  
¿ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?

Tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, me miraba dulcemente antes de destrozarme la boca una vez más con aquellos besos hechos de candela pura y miel.  
Me amaba de una manera que por un momento llegue a imaginar que quizás no era un simple acto carnal.  
Llegué a imaginar en mi divagar que estaba siendo de mi, que se estaba entregando tanto ¡o más! de lo que estaba entregándome yo.

Tanto placer, tanto amor, tanta pasión; no podían ser solo producto de un momento de lujuria pasajera.  
Me negaba a creerlo y al mismo tiempo una voz me decía que así era, que mañana no quedaría nada, que una vez más mi corazón sería roto y yo tendría que levantar  
la cabeza y sonreír, comportarme como siempre, como si nada.  
Hacer de cuenta que nada importa que todo fue tan banal para mi también, mientras a escondidas juntaba uno a uno los pedacitos de mi alma y me los guardaba con disimulo en el bolsillo para que nadie los viera sangrar… Como había sido toda mi vida.

TONIGHT WITH WORDS UNSPOKEN  
AND YOU SAY THAT IM THE ONLY ONE  
BUT WILL MY HEART BE BROKEN  
WHEN THE NIGHT MEETS THE MORNING STAR?

ESTA NOCHE CON PALABRAS NO MENCIONADAS  
ME DICES QUE SOY UNICA  
PERO ¿ACASO MI CORAZÓN SE ROMPERÁ  
CUANDO LA NOCHE SE ENCUENTRE  
CON LA ESTRELLA DE LA MAÑANA?

Todo lo que comienza, termina; y esta vez lamentablemente no había excepción.  
Aunque sé que ambos tratamos de prolongar el momento, la llegada a la cúspide es inevitable.  
No sé en qué momento el sueño me tomó entre sus brazos, sólo sé que desperté porque un tímido haz de luz alumbró mi rostro.  
La luna estaba espléndida y su luz invadía nuestra habitación.

A mi lado, y de espaldas a mí, yacía el objeto de mi afecto ajeno a mis pensamientos.  
Me incorporé un poco para poder admirar su perfil perfecto a la luz de la luna.  
No pude más, no soporté la tentación.

Sabía que lo más seguro es que recibiera una fría carcajada o una mirada vacía, o me apartaría gélidamente con uno de sus brazos… nadie lo sabía, nunca se lo he contado a nadie y quizás nadie me lo creería pero, me había pasado ya tantas veces.

Sin embargo era algo más fuerte que YO, una voluntad que me dominaba, no podía admirar su espalda perfecta sin desear aferrar mi cuerpo a ella como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Mis brazos rodearon aquellos hombros con suavidad y a la vez con necesidad; no sé si dormía pero sé que le sorprendí con mi acto, pero aparte de un ligero estremecimiento no percibí nada más.  
Simplemente me quedé así, aferrando mi cuerpo al suyo como si no hubiera un mañana, o más aun, deseando que no lo hubiera.

Nunca en mi vida le había temido tanto a las horas, nunca había rogado con tanta fuerza que no llegara la mañana. Temía al alba, porque sentía que el amanecer, que diariamente trae todo lo bueno de un nuevo día, a mí me quitaría todo lo que tenía.  
Y para mí, todo lo que tenía en el mundo en ese momento, yacía en pura piel a mi lado, envuelto en sábanas de seda.

Y yo lo único que deseaba era tener el valor de pronunciar las palabras que me quemaban por dentro, dejar de temer, dejar de ser tan cobarde, tan pesimista y decidirme por enésima vez, a solicitar lo que necesitaba aunque recibiera de nuevo un rechazo.

Sin voltear, sin emitir sonido alguno, su mano se posó en una de las mías. Suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente como si fuera una mariposa, su calidez envolvió todo mi ser desde ese ligero toque y supe que ya no importaba nada; si no era ahora no sería jamás.

ID LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOUR LOVE  
IS LOVE I CAN BE SURE OF  
SO TELL ME NOW, CAUSE I WONT ASK AGAIN  
WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?...  
WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?

ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI TU AMOR  
ES UN AMOR DEL CUAL PUEDO ESTAR SEGURO  
ASÍ QUE DIMELO, PORQUE NO QUIERO PREGUNTAR DE NUEVO  
¿ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?...  
¿ME SEGUIRÁS AMANDO MAÑANA?

No sé ni como fue, las palabras salieron más que de mi boca, de mi alma misma.  
Lo había hecho, había dicho lo que deseaba decir y no sabía si debía esperar una respuesta.  
Su silencio me hacía caer poco a poco como en un abismo cuyos fríos bordes conocía ya demasiado bien.  
Cerré los ojos y por un momento supe que había sucedido de nuevo, una vez más me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y no por mi raciocinio.

Una vez más el rechazo golpeaba mi rostro.  
Una vez más me había entregado a cambio de nada.  
Un cuerpo más al que le había dado todo de mí sin que se molestara en notarlo siquiera… bien.  
Poco a poco mis brazos fueron abandonando aquella tierna espalda cuando de pronto, se volteó hasta estar frente a mí.  
Una vez más mis ojos pasearon por aquel rostro de facciones hermosas, por aquellos labios perfectos y expertos que me habían hecho desear que la noche no terminara.  
Me perdí en aquella mirada candente, toda luz, toda pasión.

 **-Dime… -dije - ¿Me seguirás amando en la mañana?**

Su mano, acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi frente, y recorrió mi perfil delicadamente con uno de sus dedos hasta posarse sobre mi mejilla.

 **-Hoy y siempre… - me dijo – Por la mañana tu y yo comenzaremos una nueva vida, te amo y te amaré hoy y siempre. Ya no estarás más solo, Neal Leagan, desde hoy estaremos juntos para siempre.**

Su boca, como si hubiera sido hecha a mi medida, una vez más se cerró en torno a la mía con dulzura, con deseo… con el amor más dulce del mundo.  
Mis brazos rodearon fuertemente aquel cuerpo delicado que me había recorrido con destreza absoluta haciéndome conocer el cielo, y una vez más, la entrega se reanudaba esta vez a sabiendas de que nadie era presa y nadie cazador.  
Ahora éramos un solo ser, un solo corazón, una sola alma elevándose hacia la perfección del amor largamente deseado.

El sol derramó su luz lenta y suavemente dentro de la habitación solo para encontrarnos dormidos plácidamente uno en los brazos del otro.  
Su rostro descansaba sobre mi pecho mientras mis brazos la rodeaban con posesión, porque era mía, mi mujer, así como yo era suyo. Completamente.

La mañana llegó; un nuevo día había comenzado.  
Más que un nuevo día… una nueva vida.


End file.
